Letting go
by Child of Athens
Summary: "I love you, Percy Jackson but you belong with Annabeth. We don't belong to each other. I have to let you go." Occurs in the Last Olympian when Rachel just become an oracle, in Rachel's pov. This is my first one-shot story so please read and review!


**Hi everyone! This is a one-shot Perachel story. It occurs in the last Olympian when Rachel just became an oracle and its Rachel's pov. Please read and review, I accept negative reviews and this is also my first one-shot so don't expect me to be that good.**

"I'm so sorry, Percy" I said "I didn't explained everything to you but this is my faith and I didn't think you'd understand."

"I still don't" Percy said, I felt like someone just stabbed my back "But well I'm happy for you." He continued

I said "Happy probably isn't the right word. Seeing the future isn't going to be easy, but it's my destiny. I only hope my family . . ."

I wondered if my family would understand, of course they wouldn't believe all of this.

"Will you still go to Clarion Academy?" he asked.

Oh shit! I almost forgot that I made a stupid promise to my father, I probably don't want to but I have to go because once I promise, I will keep it.

"I made a promise to my father. I guess I'll try to be a normal kid during the school year, but—"

"But right now you need sleep," Apollo scolded me and turned to Chiron. "Chiron, I don't think the attic is the proper place for our new Oracle, do you?"

"No, indeed" Chiron answered "Rachel may use a guest room in the Big House for now, until we give the matter more thought." Chiron continued

"I'm thinking a cave in the hills," Apollo mused. "With torches and a big purple curtain over the entrance really mysterious but inside, a totally decked-out pad with a game room and one of those home theater systems." I nodded and manage a smile

I stood and gave Percy one last kiss on the cheek "Good-bye Percy" I whispered "I don't have to see the future to tell you what to do now, do I?"

Percy blushed "No"

"Good" I said and left. I follow Apollo into the big house.

Apollo led me to the big house talking about something. But I'm really not listening because my mind seems to be on somewhere.

"Are you even listening?" Apollo asked

"Um, yes sir" I lied, seriously I'm not really listening

"Day dreaming, snap out of it. You'll be having bigger dreams about prophecies later on. I see you are very tired about everything that happened so you better take a rest." Apollo said, I nodded and sit on the corner of the bed.

"This isn't your permanent place; Chiron will have them arrange your place on the cave hills. So will you please excuse me, I'm needed in Olympus. I'll get back to you later, okay?" Apollo said and I nodded again with that he banish in the glow of light.

I sigh and lay on the bed. I just kept staring at the ceiling thinking about what just happen. How time fly really fast it's seems like yesterday I was just off for a vacation and the next thing I know I'm the oracle. It's hard to move especially if you have someone to let go.

Then I hear people cheering. I lay off the bed and take a look in the window. And I see people, dragging Percy and Annabeth; they are making fun of them and they pushed them in the lake. I never saw Percy as happy when he is with Annabeth. I smiled to myself although I don't know if I am happy or not. But I have to be happy, I should be happy… for them. It's my destiny, no matter how I tried to be with him, fate will always show that we are not meant for each other and he is meant for Annabeth. I chose it, I chose to be an oracle, I should be happy for it and I should be happy for them even though it hurts so much.

From the beginning, I know that Percy really likes Annabeth. I see the way he look at her and the way she look at him and I know that I will never have him, that he will never be mine. I know that Annabeth is jealous and Percy can't see it's probably the reason why she don't want me to come with them in their quest in the Labyrinth but I know that Annabeth have a good heart and I know that she likes him back as well.

When I kissed him in the beach, I felt the happiest person in the world. But I'm not sure if he felt the way I felt. He's not that happy when I kissed him and it has no spark.

And when I touch Hestia's hands I saw that we are not meant for each other. I saw my parents, friends and everyone that I cared about and I also see myself being an oracle, and of course I see Percy…. with Annabeth. They look so happy together, they are holding hands. He gave her the sweetest smile he can ever give. He never smiled at me like that and he does it with Annabeth. Annabeth had no idea how lucky she is that she has Percy's love.

It is so hard to let him go but it is the right thing to do because our fates are not intertwined. Falling in love with him is just a path to my destiny and that we will never have a romantic future for each other. I forced Chiron to let me try to become the oracle. Because this is where I belong I understand that now although it's hard to let go of my old life.

I may be forbidden to love someone but I will never forget that I once loved him, I once loved the green-eyed stupid blind boy, Percy Jackson and it will always be on my mind. I just hope that he is happy with Annabeth now because they really belong to each other. And again he will never be mine.

"I love you, Percy Jackson but you belong with Annabeth, we don't belong to each other. I have to let you go." I whispered to myself as if Percy can hear it and go back to bed.

**Yay! That's already more than 1000 words. So do you like it? Hate it? Like it? Please don't kill me Percabeth fans. I don't really want to die I have more life to live. And I am a huge Percabeth fan but I think Perachel need some recognition and I don't really hate Rachel, for me she is cool. I just hate the fact that she kissed Percy it makes me want to smack her head. Anyway, it is my first one-shot so again I accept negative reviews. So please review, alert, follow and do whatever you want to do :)**


End file.
